Untitled
by VegeXKaka
Summary: Only "untitled" for the time being.   Goku is so completely and totally in love with the Saiyan prince, his best friend, but he's way too scared to confess it to him. Will he work up the courage to tell him or lose the only thing that matters in his life?
1. Prologue

Author: VegeXKaka

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta,

Warnings: yaoi, profanity, sexual content.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Published: Saturday, August 20th, 2011

**Flash backs**

'_Anything italic is a thought from whoever's point of view it is.' _

**Prologue**

Let me ask you something, have you ever been so hopeless in love with someone that you choose not to acknowledge any other being but theirs? Have they become the sole reason for every step you take, simply to be one closer to them? Is every breath simply to inhale their scent? Are glances now in the hopes that you might be granted a smile? Every moment spent listening for the music of their laughter? Touches seems to linger innocently when it comes in contact with that tan skin, electricity sent bombarding down my spine when I hear my inferior name roll of those velvet lips. Does this not sound familiar? Well consider yourself lucky, because for me, this is my every day. My heart beats for one person, and that person happens to be my best friend. How do you tell them though? Put at risk the friendship? If rejection is the response then my life has no further purpose, but if somehow… just somehow, the Gods decided to humor me with the love of someone so far out of my reach, then I have finally accomplished the only thing that keeps me living. No exaggeration, that's my reality, without at least the friendship that I've spent my entire life constructing, there is no longer any reason to continue carrying on this trivial existence. For now though this innocent, beautiful, friendship has kept me sustained. Simply knowing that tomorrow I will be blessed with at least the opportunity to converse with such an immaculate being, one that taunts all who dare lie unworthy eyes upon it. Because, you see, that's what we are in the shadow of such utter beauty. Even the Gods, who with such audacity made one so infinitely more divine then themselves, don't deserve a second of his attention. So I ask myself, what hope do I have?


	2. Chapter 1

Author: VegeXKaka

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta,

Warnings: yaoi, profanity, rape, angst, sexual content.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Published: Saturday, August 20th, 2011

**Flash backs**

'_Anything italic is a thought from whoever's point of view it is.' _

Authors note: Okay so Planet Vegeta was never destroyed but Frieza is still around. ;) so um, Goku completed his mission and killed everyone on Earth, yeah sucks *cries*, get over it. So he came back to Planet Vegeta, and so on and you get the point. OH and for all you A Prince among Rubble fans, I'll get back to that soon (: My computer actually just got fixed so that's why I haven't written in FOREVER, but yeah I'm ranting. Anyway ENJOY!

**Chapter One**

Goku's POV

"Kakarot you lazy ass wake up! I didn't get you this job so you could decide not to show up and make me look like a fool!"

"Oh my Lord Raditz, Shut up! I'm awake already!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at the useless saiyan that is my older brother, though if you didn't know the family you'd have no idea we were brothers. He's seven years older than I am, making him taller and broader. He's always wearing a cocky smirk, not cute like someone I know, just dumb looking. And he has really long hair, hanging down past his butt. He looks more like our mother, opposed to me who apparently looks exactly like our father, making us look nothing alike.

'_Thank the Gods.'_

"Oh little brother, there's a big difference between being awake and being ready. Now, if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed, I'll tell Vegeta all about those wet dreams you've had about him," he replied as he grabbed the pillow off the floor, throwing it back at me.

"You jerk! That was 10 years ago, I was like 8! Plus I didn't even know him then!"

"That's a lie and you know it. Plus I know for a fact you're still having them you dirty little boy, you're just lucky that no one's told the prince. Whatever, just get ready to leave, we're gone in 10 minutes." I watched him whip his hair back as he made his way back through the doorway and down the stairs.

Grunting, I flung the sheets off my body. My room was a mess, like always. Personally, I find cleaning just to be a waste of time. Why bother? It just gets dirty again the next day. As a result, it took me a couple second to scan around for all the things I'd needed for the day, throwing my armor on, before chasing after Raditz.

"Okay! Let's go!" I hollered as I ran out the front door, flying in the direction of the palace. I laughed at the sound of my brother swearing as he dropped whatever he was doing in the kitchen, yelling something about not being ready yet.

I looked around as we landed on the familiar grass of my home away from home. I spent almost all of my childhood here, even before I was a royal guard. I've been in love with the prince for as long as I can remember, and everyone from my side of the city knows it. My smart ass brother has worked for the royal family since he was 16, so he'd help me sneak inside the palace when I was little to see the prince train. If anyone ever found out we'd be in a lot of shit, especially since third class saiyans aren't allowed to be royal guards, we only are because the king is close to our father.

'_Lucky for me'_

The courtyard of the palace has always looked the same. I believe it was dedicated to the queen, and after her passing they decided to keep it looking the same. There's a tall, thick stone wall surrounding the castle, the only entrance directly behind me. The huge door is made of strong wood, decorated with vine shaped metals, weaving in and out of each other, all moving towards the large symbol in the middle of the top of the door, the Vegeta family crest.

Surrounding the walls of the courtyard are tall vine trees. I relate their look to a bowl cut, with the deep red vines flowing over the orange bark. It looks quite plain now, but before storm season it blooms a beautiful flower of blue and purple.

There are other kinds of flowers from across the universe scattered neatly across the yard, varying in size, shape, and color. In the middle of this garden is a stone pattern, surrounding a huge fountain, which stands tall as 10 full grown men. Its smooth marble has been carved perfectly in representation of the saiyan gods of love, war, and time. Unlike many other cultures, all of our gods are female. That's why we believe that they are so rare among us, one woman for every 50 men. Their huge, delicate arms reach upward, touching the tips of their fingers just before the water comes out at all angles. The thing that has me confused about this piece of art is that their heads are turned away from each, tilted in a downward direction, eyes closed. It's quite sad looking.

"I hope you're happy, now we don't get anything to eat till lunch," my brother complained. I didn't bother to look at him though, I was perfectly happy looking at the beautiful figure of my long time crush approaching us.

"What makes you say that?" I whispered to the bowing figure to my left, "hey Vegeta!"

"Kakarot, Raditz," he said, nodding to the both of us as he addressed us.

"Vegeta Ouji. Do you have our placements for today?"

"Are you really that stupid Raditz? We do the same thing every day, you go do jack shit with Nappa and I'll help Vegeta do whatever it is that he has to do today." I didn't bother trying to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at the conversation we have every morning.

"Raditz, you are to help Nappa inspect the new recruits. Prepare them for their basic training, and feel free to make any changes that you and Nappa feel necessary to the group you've been given."

"Yes your highness."

"Do you think they're fucking each other? I think they are… isn't that disgusting? Imagine that," I whispered, watching as my brother made his way towards the training grounds.

"What the fuck Kakarot! I don't want to hear about that shit," he shivered dramatically at the thought, turning to make his way back to the castle.

Vegeta was truly one of a kind, with the royal family's signature pointed onyx locks, framing his delicate face and matching deep eyes. He had a small, lethal, muscular body, covered in clear, tanned skin. Yes, he's the most attractive saiyan anyone had ever lay eyes on, but the truly amazing thing is that he's even more beautiful on the inside. He's intelligent, witty, caring, supportive, sincere, prideful, and so, so much more.

"LET'S GET SOMETHING TO EAT FIRST," I screamed, laughing as I watched my bother trip, flipping me off before turning out of sight.

I heard a snicker beside me, "you're a piece of work Kakarot."

'_But nothing compared to you…' _I thought sadly to myself.

End of chapter one. Kinda cute, no? review… maybe? Please, hehe


	3. Chapter 2

Author: VegeXKaka

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta,

Warnings: yaoi, profanity, rape, angst, sexual content.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

Published: Saturday, August 20th, 2011

**Flash backs**

'_Anything italic is a thought from whoever's point of view it is.' _

Summary: Okay so Planet Vegeta was never destroyed but Frieza is still around. ;) so um, Goku completed his mission and killed everyone on Earth, yeah sucks *cries*, get over it. So he came back to Planet Vegeta, and so on and you get the point. He's in love with the Prince but isn't sure if he can capture the royals heart (: .

Authors note: Can you believe my laptop broke again? I got a new one for Christmas though so hopefully we can get back on track with these stories! Reviews are always welcomed and loved!

**Chapter Two **

"So wait, what are we doing here?" I asked before taking a bite of one of the many sandwiches that had been laid out on the thick wooden table.

"We're finding out as much as we can about the Qawaya people."

"Oh I see…why?" I watched him close another book and push it roughly over with the other ones.

"Cause my father said it was of importance."

"Oh… what do you have to know? Like their fight styles and shit?"

"I don't know, all he said was 'Vegeta, I expect you to find out as much as you can about this race, I will not be embarrassed by your lack of knowledge when their royal family join us next week, and don't make this an extensive project by putting it off, just do it. And while you're at it…'" I giggled watching him shake his finger as he impersonated his father. Grabbing one of the books I looked at the title and read 'Mating of the Qawaya vs. Saiyan '. Opening to the page mark I silently read over the highlighted part, 'the Qawaya race is now made up solely of males due to a disease that killed the female portion of the population; therefor males have evolved, gaining the ability to bear children. The anatomy of the body is similar to that of the Saiyans. Unlike the Saiyans, the Qawaya Uke has no say in their mate. In Saiyan culture Dominant males fight as a show of strength, trying to gain favor with a submissive mate, whereas the Qawaya fight for possession. Saiyan partnerships are generally a mutual relationship where they are equally support of each other, but the Qawaya mating is more one side. Submissive mates are usually used to vent stress and/or anger, as well as to just provide release. Dominant males usually care very little about the comfort of their mates, and by many other races they are seen as barbaric, most see this treatment as rape and abuse.' I threw the book back on the pile in disgust.

"Why are the coming here?"

"They are a powerful race, my father thinks that they will be usefully as our allies," leaning back, he absentmindedly strummed his delicate, gloved fingers on the arm of the chair.

I looked around the large private library, the roof was high, and the far wall covered in tall, gothic style windows. The book shelves reached almost to the roof, full of books on every topic imaginable. Listening to the tabbing of his fingers, I reached for another sandwich. He was looking into the distance, obviously thinking about something. I don't know when the last time he had any fun was, he looks so stressed.

"Hey 'Geta when was the last time you went clubbing?" I regretted the question as soon as it came out of my mouth, I didn't want to go clubbing. Last time was horrible.

***flashback***

I smiled and nodded my head at the male beside me, trying to at least act like I had any idea what he had just said, truthfully though I was scanning the crowd for my prince. I had seen Raditz leave with the friend of the boy beside me, and I could see my childhood friends Onio and Tora dancing together, but I didn't see Vegeta. He was sitting at the bar beside me having a couple drinks and laughing, when I got distracted by this boy spilling his drink on me, and when I looked back a while later he was gone.

I was about to get up when I could see what was unmistakably his flame like hair swaying over the crowd. I could feel a hand stroking my thigh as the group standing in between me and my prince moved. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The prince wasn't alone.

I felt a warm breath on the side of my head 'let's move this to somewhere more private,' I wasn't listening. There was a large man grinding on the behind of _my_ royal. Slowly Vegeta turned to face the man to, I had hoped, tell his ass off, slap him, or something. Instead he just stared at him, allowing the arm to be wrapped around his waist, pulling him tightly against this man. I could see him tracing the curves of Vegetas' back, whispering things in his ear. He put a treacherous hand against the tanned skin of my princes' neck, rubbing a thumb across the smoothness of his cheek, before pressing those disgusting lips to against that of Vegetas' hesitant ones. It wasn't actually until saw the bastard grope Vegetas' manhood that I regained control of my legs and jumped out of my seat.

"What the hell? You asshole! What's your problem?"

Everyone close enough to hear turned to look at the young man screaming at me from the floor, and I felt blood rushing to my face.

"Shit I'm sorry! Here, let me help you up," I reached down to grab his hand when he pulled away.

"Just leave me alone you prick!"

"What happened?" I turned to the beautiful, but concerned face of my prince.

"I don't know, I don't feel well, I'm going home," I hoped he couldn't hear the anger in my voice.

"Okay well I'm leave with you then," I guess he didn't, and I couldn't help but to smirk at the angry look of this whore that had the nerve to touch what was mine. I was going to say something to him when I decided against it.

"Okay then let's leave," I grabbed his smaller hand in mine before calling over Onio and Tora and leaving.

***End of Flashback***

"Um… I went with a couple people last week."

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together, trying to keep the jealousy out my voice I dared ask, "Who?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business," he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, looking at me expectantly.

"Not my business? So what are we not best friends anymore? Are there other things you don't tell me? Did I do something wrong? 'Cause if I did I'm sorry… wait is there a reason you don't want me to know? Should I not want to know?"

'_Were you with someone special?'_ I finally added in my head

"Kami Kakarot I was joking! I was with a bunch of people, Tahir, Niyol, Ismet, Tanvir, Ru… that crowd, no big secret," he looked away casually.

"Was Runako there?" I could feel my fingers curl into fists as I finished the name I know he didn't want to say, my voice was harder than I intended it to be.

"Does it matter? You don't even like clubbing anymore! Last time you were almost sick! Why are you getting all angry at me?" his voice cracked slightly asking the last part, if you didn't know him you wouldn't have heard it, and I felt my heart twist. I hated upsetting Vegeta, he doesn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry, please look at me, I'm sorry, don't be mad"

"Whatever," smirking, he picked up a sandwich and threw at me, and not expecting it at all, it smacked me in the face, "just stop being such a bitch," he laughed out loud.

I smiled at his laugh, I'm lucky enough to be one of the only people that get to hear it. It wasn't a fake laugh, and it wasn't goofy like mine. It was warm, light and full of happiness; it could bring a smile to anyone's face.

"I just don't like Runako. The way he looks at you, like he's planning something, and the way he treats me like garbage, always acting like he's better than everyone. And there's something about him… he just doesn't settle well with me."

"I know, but he's not that bad of a guy. I mean, I'd never be alone with him, but when I'm with everyone else… and I would have invited you, you know that, but like I said you don't like clubs anymore. Well that and you don't get along with that group"

"Actually I don't mind clubs I think I was just sick that day…" I hoped he would believe that, I mean he believed me being sick in the first place, "and I wouldn't mind that group if they would stop calling me a third class, and telling me get them drinks and stuff."

"I thought they had stopped after I told them to?"

"No, they just stopped saying it while you were around."

Anger flash across his face before he suppressed it and looked neutral again. I know if there's one thing Vegeta hates more than anything, it's being ignored. "Well then we can go with your friends. How does this weekend sound?"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled at him. This time I wasn't going to let him out of my sight.

"Great, I'm going to call a servant to put these in my chamber, meet me on the training grounds?" he asked, getting up from his seat and making his way to the door.

"Yeah I could use a spar. I haven't had a good one in a long time, but all I've had to train with is my oaf of a brother."

"So excited to get your ass kicked I see." he looked at me with a smirk

"We'll see," I replied, smirking back as I made my way out the door and down the hall. I knew he was much stronger than me, but I was still up for the challenge.

I love training with Vegeta. I would actually be able to put up more of a fight too if I wasn't so distracted, but that's his fault not mine. He tempts me with the way his muscles move under his smooth tan skin, and with the musky, spicy, natural smell that is him, which attacks my senses every time I get close. I get lost in the feel of his warm body moving against me, the sound of him panting underneath me when I pin him down, or when we take a break, and then the excitement in his eyes when we start again.

'_My sexy, fiery prince ' _

Lost in my train of thought and not paying attention to where I was going I walked into the very _last _person I wanted to see.

"Well isn't the royal's personal third class clown."


End file.
